Two People, Too Damaged, Too Much, Too Late
by Lauren Eliza
Summary: What if the roles were reversed? Lucas and Peyton start dating after she breaks up with Nathan, but when she gets angry at him on the anniversary of her mother’s death, Lucas seeks comfort with Brooke. A drunken night goes wrong.
1. The Great Disappointment

Two People, Too Damaged, Too Much, Too Late: A One Tree Hill Fan Fic

Description: What if the roles were reversed? Lucas and Peyton start dating after she breaks up with Nathan, but when she gets angry at him on the anniversary of her mother's death, Lucas seeks comfort with Brooke. A drunken night goes wrong, and so do the relationships between all involved. Breyton friendship, minor LP and BL, some N and H.

Chapter One: The Great Disappointment

_When did it all go wrong? Why did it have to happen this way? So many questions, and no answers. Peyton didn't know anything, it seemed like her whole world was crumbling around her and the one person she wanted to let in was the one person who she could never trust again._

Even Nathan had said that this seemed right. Despite his hatred of Lucas and his possessive feelings towards Peyton, he was forced to admit that their relationship was good for both of them. He laughed it off, saying that at least Lucas would play well to impress his cheerleader girlfriend, but Peyton knew he secretly approved of her being with his unacknowledged brother. Distracted from her thoughts by the footsteps behind her, Peyton looked up to see Lucas coming towards her in the graveyard.

"Peyton, what are you doing out here? It's game night, we should be there already," he said.

"I was just telling my mom how great you are, and how happy you make me," she replied.

"Oh. Well, maybe you can finish telling her about it later? We really should get to the game, and it's not like she's going anywhere," Lucas said.

"Luke!" Peyton exclaimed angrily.

"Geez, sorry, I was just kidding, I'm just worried about tonight and want to make sure you're there to cheer me on," Lucas said, trying to embrace her, but Peyton pushed him away.

"You're right, she's not going anywhere, and neither am I. It's the anniversary of her death, Lucas, do you think I really care about a basketball game at a time like this?"

"So you're not coming?" Lucas asked.

"No, I'm not. Enjoy the game, enjoy the success, enjoy being cheered on by the rest of the squad, but I'm not feeling it, or you, tonight."

With an exasperated sigh, Lucas walked away as Peyton crouched back down in front of her mother's tombstone, tracing the letters of her name, and trying to hold back her tears. Oh Mom, she thought to herself, this wasn't supposed to be this way. Wasn't I just telling you how happy he made me?

It was half-time at the game, and Lucas had snuck out of the locker room to search for Peyton in the girls' locker room with all the other cheerleaders. Sticking his head in through the door, he saw no sign of her curly blonde head, and turned to leave, when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, cutie, you're not doing so great out there tonight," Brooke said.

"Yeah, hey, have you seen Peyton?" Lucas asked distractedly.

"Not tonight. I tried calling her but can't seem to get through to her. I know it's the anniversary of her mom's death, but she'll usually talk to me at least, I don't know what's changed this year," Brooke said, her formerly joking tone replaced by one of concern for her best friend.

"I saw her earlier today and I think I just made things worse, pressuring her to come to the game," Lucas admitted.

"Okay, that probably wasn't a very good idea, but I have a better one: why don't you and I go looking for her once the game is done? It'll be dark by then and she'll have probably gone home."

"Good idea. I'll meet you when we're done."

"Sure thing. And try to pick up the pieces of this game, Scott!" Brooke called out as he walked away.

When the game ended, Lucas met Brooke in the parking lot, and she tossed him the keys to her car. They decided to stop by Peyton's house first, hoping she would be there and that they wouldn't have to waste time searching for her. The house was dark when they arrived, and there was no answer at either the home line or Peyton's cell.

"Okay, so either she's not here, or she doesn't want to see us," Lucas said.

"She's not here," Brooke replied.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"There's no music blaring. That's how you know Peyton's home, not by the lights or her picking up the phone."

"Okay, well, where else would she be?" Lucas asked.

"We should probably try the cemetery just in case, and some of the campus bars, where they don't really check Ids. She's not much of a drinker, but this doesn't seem to be a normal occasion for P. Sawyer."

Getting back into the car, Brooke and Lucas drove to the cemetery, and using a flashlight from Brooke's emergency kit, searched the area for Peyton, but found no trace of her. Their next stop was a local bar, where they asked the bar tender if he had seen her.

"Oh, the skinny blonde? Yeah, she was here tonight," he said.

"Do you know when she left?" Lucas asked anxiously.

"Yeah, over an hour ago, but you're too late with that one, buddy," the bar tender replied. "She left with some guy, older, he was taking really good care of her."

Lucas and Brooke looked at each other in confusion, wondering what could have gotten into Peyton to leave with a stranger when she was with someone, and that relationship so new and fragile. With an extremely hurt look on his face, Lucas waved the bar tender back over and ordered a drink for himself and for Brooke. They sat together, drinking companionably, both preoccupied with thoughts of Peyton.

"This is the first place we ever got drunk outside of our own houses," Brooke said suddenly. "We were 15, but I gave us these crazy make-overs and they just let us in. We got hit on by college guys all night and danced like crazy people, then stumbled back to Peyton's house and puked our guts out."

Lucas smiled a little at the image, and looking over at Brooke, noticed tears beginning to fall down her face. He reached for her hand, and she squeezed it gently, both offering and taking comfort from the touch.

"I don't understand, Lucas," she said sadly. "We've always been able to talk about everything. Especially her mom. Something isn't right, I should have gone to see her earlier instead of just calling, and now we can't do either because she won't pick up to let us know where she is."

"It isn't your fault, Brooke, it's mine," Lucas replied. "I should have been more supportive earlier, instead of worrying about the game rather than her."

"Like Nathan," Brooke said, then quickly apologized. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Lucas, you're not like him, I swear..."

"It's okay, you're right. I thought she deserved better than him and I haven't given her anything different," Lucas said.

"Well, I don't think she's coming back here, so we might as well head out and try calling her again first thing in the morning," Brooke said.

Both of them had drunk far too much to be driving, so they left Brooke's car where it was and decided to walk back home, hoping to sober up along the way. They reached Brooke's house first, and when they reached her front door he realized that she was crying again. Feeling completely inadequate, Lucas did the only thing he knew how to do and pulled her to his chest, his hand cradling her head as she sobbed. He managed to guide her inside the house and into her room, and they sat together on her bed as she continued to cry. Lucas felt his own tears beginning to fall, and when Brooke realized he was just as upset she was, she lifted her face to his, and all of a sudden, their lips were joined and they were kissing with a passionate desperation that neither could explain. They fell backwards on the bed, still kissing, as their hands roamed over each other's body, seeking the sort of comfort that comes only from knowing that your pain is shared by another person and looking frantically to forget the hurt in their hearts.

Afterwards, they lay quietly together, each pondering what they had just done. It was a betrayal. They both knew that, and wondered how they could go forward from this point. Neither of them would forget that it had happened, but that wasn't what concerned them. What they were still worried about was Peyton, and how she would react to their actions, particularly given her current emotional state. It was too much to put into words just yet, so Lucas gave Brooke's hand a quick squeeze, and stole away guiltily. Brooke sighed and curled up on her large bed, praying it had all been a bad dream but knowing it wasn't, and knowing that when she left this bed, she would have to deal with the consequences. Fearless, people called her, but at that moment, Brooke was more afraid than she had ever been in her life.

Chapter 2: Heartbreak World

Brooke's phone rang around nine the next morning, waking her from her uneasy sleep. As she reached for it, she read the call display and froze. It was Peyton. All of a sudden, Brooke didn't know what to say, but she knew it would have taken a lot for Peyton to call her, so she picked up anyways, feeling extremely apprehensive.

"Hi, B. Davis," Peyton said. "I'm sorry I didn't pick up last night...I was a little distracted."

"Hey, don't worry about it, as long as you're okay," Brooke said. "You are okay, right?"


	2. Chapter 2: Heartbreak World

Chapter 2: Heartbreak World

Brooke's phone rang around nine the next morning, waking her from her uneasy sleep. As she reached for it, she read the call display and froze. It was Peyton. All of a sudden, Brooke didn't know what to say, but she knew it would have taken a lot for Peyton to call her, so she picked up anyways, feeling extremely apprehensive.

"Hi, B. Davis," Peyton said. "I'm sorry I didn't pick up last night...I was a little distracted."

"Hey, don't worry about it, as long as you're okay," Brooke said. "You are okay, right?"

"About as okay as I ever am around this time of year," Peyton replied with a forced laugh.

"Should I come over?"

"Please. Soon," Peyton said, and Brooke could hear the loneliness in her voice.

As Peyton waited for Brooke to arrive, she crept quietly downstairs to see her father in the kitchen, fixing her breakfast. Larry Sawyer was doing his best to take care of his daughter at this time, and when she had called him to get her at the bar the night before, he hadn't even been angry at her for drinking, he was so relieved that she trusted him enough to let him see her in that state. She had cried on his shoulder the whole way home, her tears prompting his own, and this morning they were quiet but comfortable with each other. Just as Peyton was sitting down to eat, Brooke burst through the door and stopped short upon seeing Larry.

"Oh, hi, Mr. Sawyer!" she said. "I didn't know you were home..."

"Hi, Brooke," Larry replied with a small smile. "Want some breakfast? You girls can take it upstairs and chat"

"Oh great I'm starving!" Brooke replied and dragged Peyton and their food upstairs.

When they reached Peyton's room, Brooke put down their plates and immediately grabbed Peyton in a fierce hug. Peyton held her just as tightly, as Brooke whispered how sorry she was that she hadn't been there the night before.

"No, it's okay, I really just wanted to be alone," Peyton said.

"About that..." Brooke said. "Lucas and I were out looking for you at the campus bar, and the bartender said you left with somebody? What got into your curly head, P. Sawyer?"

Peyton laughed a little at the sudden change from comfort to gossip. "What, you mean my dad? I called him to pick me up last night, because I knew he would just be getting home and I wanted to see him so badly."

At Peyton's words, Brooke's mind went blank. _With an older guy_, the bartender had said. Of course it had been Larry who had taken Peyton home. She wouldn't have cheated on Lucas no matter how drunk she was...but what did that mean for what Brooke and Lucas had done?

"Brooke?"

"Sorry, I was just thinking about your dad again...hot dad fantasy and all" Brooke said with a grin, trying to cover up.

"Ewwww!" Peyton looked disgusted and whacked Brooke with a pillow, earning herself a smack with another in retaliation. A full on fight followed, after which the girls sat exhausted on Peyton's bed. The phone rang, and neither wanted to answer it. When the answering machine clicked in, they both heard Lucas' voice and froze.

"_Hey Peyton, it's me. Look, I'm so sorry about what I said to you yesterday, and I'm really worried about you because Brooke and I couldn't find you last night. I'm at the River Court thinking about you, please come talk to me. Please."_

"I should probably talk to him, shouldn't I?" Peyton asked.

"Probably," Brooke agreed, though on the inside she was screaming _Not yet!_ She needed more time to talk to Lucas, to decide on a course of action.

"Alright, B. Davis, I'm kicking you out and going to see my assy ex-boyfriend's sometimes equally assy brother who happens to be my current boyfriend. I'll call you later, okay?"

"Okay!" Brooke replied with a fake smile and a hug, and left Peyton alone to straighten up.

As she left, Brooke immediately dialled Lucas' number, but received no response. He was probably playing ball and waiting for Peyton to show up. She decided to drive to the court, planning to get there before Peyton and talk things over with Lucas. As she got into her car, she noticed the picture of herself and Peyton hanging from her mirror and sighed. She didn't know how to cover this up, but nor did she know how to admit that it had happened.

After some primping, and a few rehearsals of an apologetic speech for her temper, Peyton left the house and headed for her car. Before she reached it, however, she was interrupted by Haley, who had a worried look on her face.

"Hey, Haley, what's going on?" Peyton asked.

"Peyton...I have to tell you something. I don't think you're going to like it," Haley said.

The two girls moved back towards the house and sat down on the porch, Peyton looking apprehensive and Haley simply nervous.

"I went by Brooke's house last night, to return that cheerleading outfit I borrowed from her, and I saw something..."

"What? What did you see, Haley?" Peyton asked.

"Brooke and Lucas. In bed," Haley said.


	3. Is This What You Call Love?

Chapter 3: Is This What You Call Love?

After Haley left, Peyton remained sitting on her porch steps, with no idea what to do or think. She was completely overwhelmed. Her relationship with Lucas was so new, so fragile, and yet he had been able to sleep with Brooke? Her friendship with Brooke was so old, so strong, and yet she had been able to sleep with Lucas? Peyton simply found it impossible to understand. And how to deal with something you can't even comprehend? She didn't even feel anything but confusion yet. Her mind wasn't able to process what had happened and the emotions simply weren't registering in her mind. A ring from her phone interrupted her thoughts. Checking the screen, she saw that it was Lucas, and absentmindedly answered.

"Hello?" she said.

"Peyton? Please, come talk to me. I don't want to do this over the phone," Lucas said.

"No, I don't either," Peyton replied, knowing she wasn't talking about the same thing as he was. "I'll be there soon," she said.

What did she have to lose from confronting him right away? Maybe it was better this way, since she could deal with it before the emotions she knew were creeping up on her could truly sink in, and she could be detached and cold while calling him out on his betrayal. Peyton got into her car, the car that had been an excuse for them to talk for the first time, and drove to the River Court to face him. As soon as she stepped out of the car he put down his basketball and ran to her, pulling her tightly into his arms.

"God, I'm so sorry, Peyton, so so sorry," he said.

"For being a jerk to me on the anniversary of my mother's death or for sleeping with my best friend?" Peyton asked coldly, pulling away from him and crossing her arms over her chest.

"What?" Lucas said, his face pale and shocked.

"Haley saw you, and she told me. At least she knows something about loyalty."

"It's not what you think," Lucas began, but Peyton cut him off.

"I think it was a betrayal, Lucas, I think you cheated on me, and I think that this relationship is over. That's what I think." Peyton gave him one last angry glare and began to walk away.

"No, Peyton, wait!" Lucas called and ran after her, grabbing her arm and forcing her to face him.

"Brooke and I were out looking for you. We were at the campus bar, and the bartender said you left with some guy, and I was bitter and jealous and Brooke was upset and we were both drunk..."

"I left with my father! I would never sleep with another guy while dating you, Lucas!" Peyton said angrily. "Don't try to say that your false assumption about my lack of fidelity in any way justifies your own!"

Lucas stared at her for a few seconds, and realizing that she was going to turn away again, tried to pull her in to kiss him, trying to show her how sorry how was and how much he cared for her, since his words were failing him, but she only pushed him away and slapped him across the face with all the anger and indignation she could summon. She was feeling something now, and it wasn't good for Lucas.

"You know what, Luke, I broke up with Nathan because he treated me like crap and because you came and fixed my car and promised me something better. And what did I get? Something even worse. At least Nathan never slept with my best friend," she said.

"Peyton, I'm sorry! I don't know what else to say," Lucas said desperately.

"It's not enough, Lucas. It just isn't enough," said Peyton as she walked away, and this time he let her go. As she drove away, she looked back and saw him holding his head in his hands, in the middle of the River Court, but Peyton couldn't feel any sympathy for him. Not now. Not after this. She cut him out, and she knew she would miss him, but she had promised herself that she would never let anyone treat her the way that Nathan had again. She owed it to herself to wait for something, and someone, better. Thinking of someone better made her realize that the only person she wanted to confide in was Brooke, who had always understood Peyton's heart so well, but that seemed to be over again. How could she trust Brooke again either? Distracted, Peyton nearly didn't see the figure who stepped out in front of her on the road, and screeched to a halt when she did. Looking up, she saw the familiar face of Jake Jagielski, another of Tree Hill's basketball players, and though she hardly knew him, her bitterness against the Scott brothers boiled over and she gave him an angry gesture with her hand before speeding away. These basketball players and cheerleaders, she thought to herself. Maybe she would be better off avoiding the whole group.

When she reached her house, Peyton noticed a figure sitting on the steps much as she had been shortly before. As she pulled in, she realized that it was Brooke, and briefly considered turning around and leaving again. One confrontation had been enough for the day, she thought, and all she wanted to do was turn on her stereo and draw. But Brooke didn't look like she would be going anywhere, so Peyton got out of the car with a sigh and walked towards her.

"Lucas called me. I know you know, so I'm not going to pretend otherwise," Brooke said hesitantly.

"I don't know anything other than the fact that my best friend and my boyfriend slept together last night," Peyton said. "Is there anything else I need to know right now?"

"That I'm sorry," Brooke said, "And that I never meant for it to happen."

"Brooke, you have been crushing on Lucas since you first saw him, you're trying to tell me that you accidentally slept with him while I was conveniently out of the picture?"

"No. I want to tell you that we were both so worried about you, and thought you had gone home with somebody else, and that things just got out of control. It didn't mean anything!" Brooke said.

"It always means something," Peyton replied. "It means something to me that you did this. I forgave you for that tape you and Nathan made because technically, we were broken up, and Nathan was never worth it. And I thought you were. But maybe I was wrong. I don't want to do this, Brooke, not right now. Don't call me, don't come over, don't talk to me at school. I'll talk to you when I'm ready," Peyton said.

"Peyton..." said Brooke. "I really am sorry."

"I know you are. But it doesn't change what you did," Peyton said, and slammed the door. Brooke could hear the door being locked, and walked back to her own car in a slight daze. How could she have let this happen? She and Peyton had been through so much together. To end it this way? Never. Brooke was determined to respect her friend's wishes, at least for now, but she was a fighter as well as a lover, and she was going to prove to Peyton how much she loved her.


	4. Endlessly, She Said

_Author's Note: I figure it's about time that this story really got to what I wanted it to be, which is a Breyton story about how important they are to each other, so this chapter will consist mostly of flashbacks that Peyton has thinking about her relationship with Brooke, it's not so much a filler as support for the main storyline! Please review if you read._

Chapter 4: Endlessly, She Said

It had been two days since Peyton had seen either Brooke or Lucas. She had skipped school on purpose, and fortunately her father hadn't questioned her about it, probably figuring that she was grieving for her mother. Peyton almost wished that she could talk to him about it, about the mess that was her relationships with two of the most important people in her life, but she was too afraid to let anyone else in at this point. She spent most of her time in her room, drawing and listening to music, trying to find some inner peace that was still escaping her. Currently, she was working on something to represent the three of them: herself, Brooke and Lucas. As she looked at it, however, Peyton realized why she was having such trouble with it: she was trying too hard to fit the situations with the two of them into the same category, when they were really nothing alike. She knew what it was like to be cheated on, she knew that boys could break your heart, but never had Peyton realized what it was like to be betrayed by her best friend. Her sister. Her closest companion and the one who had always been there for her.

**Seven years earlier**

Peyton was standing alone in front of her school, her father watching from the car. She thought she was ready to go back in there, to face the real world again after her mother's death, but it didn't seem quite right, somehow. All of a sudden she felt a hand slip into her own and turned to see Brooke standing beside her with concern evident on her face.

"Peyton, are you sure you're ready to go in?" Brooke asked.

"I will be if you stay with me," Peyton replied.

Brooke gave her a hug, and held her hand as they walked into the school. The other children stared and whispered, but as they walked, Brooke was whispering stories into Peyton's ear, blocking out everything else.

"And the princess and the prince lived happily ever after in their rock and roll palace, playing music every day and dancing all night..." Brooke said, ignoring the curious glances from everyone around them, concentrating only on Peyton "And they were both happy, for the rest of their lives."

****

A sad smile hovered on her lips as Peyton relieved the memory of that day. They had been so young, both of them, and yet Brooke had been so strong for her because she needed her to be. Because that's who Brooke was then, and still was now. Even in their worst moments, she had been strong, and determined.

**Two years earlier**

"Brooke, I cannot believe you! You slept with Nathan, first of all, and then you had the nerve to tape it, knowing that it could come out somehow? But decided not to tell me?" Peyton screamed.

"You guys were broken up! And you had always broken up before, he would go sleep with someone else, and you would take him back just like that. So why is this any different?" Brooke asked her.

"Because it isn't just someone else, it's you," Peyton replied. "Nathan I understand, but not you."

"You want to understand? Here, let me explain," Brooke said. "I'm jealous of the way you and Nathan are sometimes, Peyton. You take him back after everything he puts you through, and spend time with him even when he treats you like crap, and sometimes I get left behind when I've done nothing wrong. I can't blame you for having a boyfriend, and a bad one at that, and I can blame myself for being drunk and stupid and horny, but I can't blame myself for wanting a little bit of attention now and then. Sometimes I feel like you're so wrapped up in Nathan that you've forgotten about me except when you need to vent about him."

Peyton stared at Brooke for a few seconds, at the hurt and pride in her face, and the apology clear in her eyes, before pulling her in for a hug, whispering how sorry she was for freaking out, and hearing similar words from Brooke.

"He isn't worth it, Brooke. He isn't worth us," Peyton said.

"Hoes over bros, right?" Brooke asked with a shaky laugh.

"Buds before studs," Peyton responded.

"Forever?" Brooke asked.

"Always." Peyton replied.

****

What had changed between then and now, Peyton wondered? Brooke had apologized again, had seemed just as heartfelt, and yet Peyton didn't feel ready to forgive her as easily this time. Was it just because it was a second time? Because Lucas, despite only having been together a few months, mattered more to her than Nathan ever had? Because her friendship with Brooke had only gotten stronger since that incident? It simply didn't make sense. Peyton sighed and glanced at the clock, realizing that it was after midnight. She decided to go to school the next day, to face Brooke and Lucas both, because she was driving herself insane with memories of simpler times. Maybe seeing them would help her confront the issues between them, or maybe it would cause her to give up on them forever.


	5. SpeakListen

Chapter 5: Speak/Listen

Pulling into her usual parking spot at school, Peyton took a deep breath and steadied herself before getting out of the car. You can do this, she told herself. You can't run from them forever. As she walked towards the school, she felt like she was being watched at every step. Turning to glare at some particularly obvious gawkers, she collided with another body.

"Nathan," she said. "Sorry, I wasn't looking."

"Hey, Peyton, wait," he said as she started to walk away. "Sit down here with me for a minute."

Peyton allowed him to lead her to one of the numerous picnic tables on the quad, sitting down across from him. She was curious as to why he had stopped her: it wasn't like Nathan to be that concerned.

"Look, I heard what happened," he began.

"What? How?" Peyton asked.

"Well, Haley told me," he replied.

"How do you even know Haley?"

"She's tutoring me, and we've been spending a lot of time together, and I guess she saw them together, and she told me that she told you, and well, I'm worried about you."

"Nathan, you have never worried about me before, at least not for a long time."

"I know. But it's something about Haley, I don't know, she makes me care. She's made me realize how badly I treated you at times, and I wanted to make up for that."

Peyton stared at Nathan in shock, completely surprised by his words. He seemed to have changed into someone completely different, and yet not: she had always known that he had a caring side to him, but years of Dan Scott's abuse had made it hard to find. She hadn't seen it since their first few months together.

"Thank you, for caring," she said quietly. "This is my first day back here. I don't know what to say to either of them. I broke things off with Lucas because I promised myself I would never stick with someone who treated me so poorly again, but it's hard to do the same with Brooke. It's just different," she concluded.

"I know I don't know everything about it, and we don't have time for all of that right now because Brooke is heading this way this very moment, but I really want to hear the rest. Give me a call, if you haven't deleted my number," Nathan joked.

"I haven't," she said with a smile. "Thanks, Nate. I will." They hugged and Nathan turned away, giving Brooke a small nod as he passed by her, but she didn't even notice him as she approached Peyton.

"Hi," she said hesitantly. "Can I sit down?"

"It's not my bench," Peyton replied, and Brooke immediately knew that this wouldn't be easy.

"I'm glad you're back. We've missed you, at cheer practice."

"Yeah, I missed it too. I could use some cheer right about now."

"What do we do now, Peyton?" Brooke asked.

"I honestly don't know, Brooke," she answered. "I want to just forgive you and let everything be okay because I do miss you, and I need you like I always have, but my heart isn't ready to do that yet and I'm not going to pretend that it is because that wouldn't be fair to either of us. So I'm going to do my best to let go of it, and when I do, I'll let you know."

"I guess that's better than saying you hate me, right?" Brooke asked shakily.

"I don't hate you, Brooke, I don't think I ever could, but I do hate what you did and what it's doing to me. So the same rules apply, okay? After this, I'll talk to you when I'm ready and not before."

"Okay," said Brooke sadly. "I love you, P. Sawyer." She reached out and squeezed Peyton's hand quickly before leaving quickly, but not before Peyton saw the tears glistening in her eyes, just as they were in her own.

"I love you too, B. Davis," Peyton whispered to herself, then wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and entered the school.

As the minutes ticked by in her English literature class, Peyton found herself staring off into space. Everything that her teacher was saying was flying right out of her mind, and all she could think about was how she and Brooke and Lucas had tried to study for their last test. Unlike herself and Lucas, Brooke wasn't much into books and only took the course because it was required, so her analysis wasn't always precise, but it was always entertaining. They had worked well together, and all aced the test. Brooke had been so excited and told the two blondes that they had turned her into a "Brooke-worm". As Peyton lowered her head onto her desk, ready to drift off into sleep, something gently connected with her head. Looking up, she saw a small piece of paper on her desk, and when she gave the girl beside her a questioning look, she nodded towards Lucas, who was sitting several rows away and watching Peyton carefully. She nodded at him and picked up the note, unfolded it, and began to read.

_Dear Peyton: I know this is a cowardly way to address you but I'm afraid that you won't pick up my calls or that you won't give me a chance to say this face to face. I miss you, every day. I was just thinking about the last test we had in this class and how we studied for it. I know how proud you were of Brooke for doing so well, and how thankful she was to you for your help. I'm so sorry for what we did, not even because it ruined the two of us, but because I'm afraid that it's going to ruin the two of you. I won't suggest that I took advantage of her because I didn't, we were just both so lonely and worried about you, and it felt so right at the time and so wrong immediately afterwards. I can accept that you probably don't want anything to do with me again, and as sorry as that makes me, I won't beg you to take me back because I don't deserve you. Brooke does, though, and she needs you just as much as I know you need her. I want you to be happy, Peyton, and not go through this alone, so please, let Brooke back in. For both of you._

_Lucas._

Peyton glanced at the other side of the room, where Brooke was sitting with some of the other members of the cheerleading squad. She looked sad, but trying to pretend otherwise. Maybe Lucas was right. He did know the human heart very well, and that was why Peyton had been so attracted to him. He seemed to know just how to fix her, but also how to break her. Brooke usually fixed her as well, but how could she fix what she herself had broken?


	6. We Will Overcome

Chapter Six: We Will Overcome

It was a Saturday morning. Peyton woke up early, feeling a burst of inspiration she hadn't been able to summon ever since that terrible night when three lives had become so complicated. She got out of bed and immediately grabbed her sketchpad, turning on the stereo as she did. As the familiar sounds of The Cure beat in her head, she drew like she hadn't drawn in quite some time. Her hands worked quickly and confidently as she drew, and when she was finished, she looked at her work with a small smile of satisfaction. She had completed a sketch of two girls, their arms linked, with their backs towards the viewers and a crowd of faceless people in front of them. Inked across the top of the page were the words "We Will Overcome". In her heart, Peyton knew that she had finally forgiven Brooke. In fact, she had come to understand that there wasn't anything to forgive at all. Unable to hide her happiness, she showered and dressed, put the sketch in a protective folder and headed out to her car.

As she left, Peyton caught sight of a small package sitting on her doorstep, with "P. Sawyer" scrawled across it in Brooke's familiar handwriting. Confused, Peyton sat down and pulled out a CD, with only one track listed, "My Apology." Not recognizing it, she took it back into her house and put it on the stereo. As the first notes played, her confusion deepened, but as soon as the vocals kicked in, Peyton understood.

_It's not the way that I intended this_

_I didn't realize how much I would miss_

_But with every parting of our company_

_I hate to think what it has done to me_

_You didn't see_

_That I was sorry_

_This has to be my apology_

A few tears made their way down Peyton's face, and taking the CD into the car with her she listened to it all the way over to Brooke's house, where she honked her horn until Brooke's puzzled face appeared at the window. With a tentative smile Brooke left her house and got in the car, as Peyton smiled back, pushed the play button, and drove off.

_When cruelty comes with blind indifference_

_My humanity becomes my best defense_

_But if you consider the alternative_

_I really didn't have that much to give_

_You didn't see_

_That I was sorry_

_This has to be my apology_

After driving for a few minutes, Brooke turned to face Peyton.

"I didn't know if you would open it," she said.

"I was on my way over to bring something to you when I saw it," Peyton replied. "I put it on, and after the first verse I was back in my car and on my way again."

"Where are we doing?" Brooke asked.

"You'll see," Peyton said mischievously.

She pulled off the road in front of the large bridge that both girls knew all too well. The bridge where Peyton had sat after numerous heartbreaks, and where Brooke had always been able to find her. Brooke followed Peyton out of the car, and they sat under the bridge and watched the water for a few minutes before Peyton handed the folder to Brooke. Brooke opened it and examined the sketch, a smile beginning to dawn on her face.

"We have overcome it, Peyton, so many times," she said.

"But we will again. Anything that needs to be," Peyton answered.

The two girls linked hands, at peace with each other and with themselves again at last.

"I love you, P. Sawyer," Brooke whispered.

"I love you too, B. Davis," Peyton said.

_A tragic victim of my circumstance_

_Never give the devil a second chance_

_If you do, you know that you can never win_

_Probably best to forget and begin again_

_Can't you see_

_That I am sorry_

_This has to be_

_My apology_


End file.
